


Want

by helem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grinston, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helem/pseuds/helem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post filming, Emma and Rupert discover that the ties that bind will never be completely severed when a certain L-word makes their bond stronger than ever: Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue. My first work of fanfiction. Please comment. Look out for the next update.

This was it. The final goodbye. Rupert didn't think it possible for anyone to shed another tear. It was time to pack up and ship out, he realised, as he made his way to the wardrobe trailer for the last time. The hysteria of a few short minutes before has calmed, creating an atmosphere of communal silence on set. As he walked, he caught the eyes of a few familiar cast and crew members, but words weren't exchanged; just a nod and a slight upturn of his lips- the weakest semblance of a smile.

He entered the warmth of the trailer and Jenna, one of the costume assistants, directed him to an open cubicle for him to get changed. Slowly, almost delicately, he shed the layers of Ron Weasley for the last time, and gradually came to himself. Just as he shrugged on his coat, he heard her enter the trailer. He knew Emma's presence immediately. He left the changing cubicle, handed his pile of costume to Jenna and turned just in time to catch Emma's eye as she reached to draw the curtain of her own cubicle closed. A split second of eye contact was all they needed.

Since David had yelled, "Cut!" For the last time, just less than an hour before, Emma had hardly let go of him. Being able to hold her publicly without fear of judgement had soon ignited a spark that consumed many feelings of sadness that accompanied the end of a chapter of his life. Their eyes connected and all it took was that moment for Emma to release a torrent of thoughts that Rupert's own eyes eagerly gulped down.

_Thank you. ___

Her curtain closed and he took his cue to leave the trailer and head home. Yes, it was time to pack up and ship out. On set, at least. But the publicity was far from over and, as far as Rupert was concerned, nor was his relationship with Emma.


	2. Chapter 1

**"Thank you for making me laugh. I love you. I really do." **  
\- Emma Watson to Rupert Grint, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Premiere  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She'd cut her hair. Both premieres had come and gone. She'd rested her head on his shoulder for a second in front of the crowd congregated in Trafalgar Square, and for a brief moment he had been transported back to the last day on set. But that also had all-too-quickly come to pass. And now it was really and truly over.****

****They hadn't spoken in weeks. Everytime he picked up his phone to start typing a test with the facade of good-humoured friendship, he chickened out long before hitting send. She was in the States, doing interviews, booking jobs and working on her university degree at Brown. He understood that he was probably the last thing on her mind.** **

****~o8o~** **

****But Rupert was far from forgettable, as Emma was starting to realise an ocean away. She was set to fly home in a week and she should have been looking forward to seeing her family and finally having some time to breathe, but her thoughts were constantly occupied with thoughts of ginger hair and blue eyes. Realising her mind was whirring far too madly for her to fall asleep without acting on her turbulent mental state, Emma flicked on her bedside lamp and reached for her phone.** **

****~o8o~** **

****_Rupes :) ___** **

****__He blinked; once, twice. Still the message dominated his screen. He closed his eyes, indulging himself for a moment by revelling in the same feeling he got whenever she was near. He could already feel himself getting hard, all from a fucking text. Taking a deep breath, he got his fingers working on a reply._ _ ** **

****___Hey Em :) Can’t sleep either? ____ _ ** **

****____She smiled at his hasty reply. Even with time zones considered, it was also the middle of the night (although perhaps closer to morning) in England._ _ _ _ ** **

****_____No :/ Glad I didn’t wake you though. How are you? E X ____ _ _ _ ** **

****_______Wake me? I thought you knew I was Superman. I don’t need sleep. I'm alright. You? :) R X ____ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****________She smiled to herself. Always the joker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_________Yeah, alright. Almost time to visit home. Since you’re Superman, could you give me a lift? I might save a fortune on a plane ticket. E X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****___________Well, my schedule’s rather busy at the moment. Being an ice-cream van driver and part-time hero isn’t easy. But for you I could make an exception. Less money spent on flights means more to spend on designer clothing ;) R X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____________I'm so glad you understand where my priorities lie then ;) E X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________He smiled. Her love for fashion had been a never-ending source of teasing from him and Dan on set. He would never understand how she spent a small fortune on a dress worn once, when he imagined she could wear a paper bag and still look brilliant. _We’re all to busy looking at her legs to notice the bloody dress anyway _, he thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_________________Of course! So when exactly will you be back? :) R X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****___________________Next week:) Any chance of meeting up? E X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____________________Do you even need to ask? Give me a time and place and I’m there! R X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________There was a break after his last message went through and he was just convincing himself she's probably fallen asleep when his display lit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_______________________Rupes? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****________________________No _E _. No _X _. Oh dear._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____________________________Yeah? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_______________________________I miss you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****________________________________Pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_________________________________I miss you too, Ems. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****__________________________________Pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****___________________________________Well I should probably get to sleep. I will definitely see you next week - I'll call you. Sleep well, Superman ;) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****____________________________________He'd hoped she'd have stayed on a while longer, but he'd take anything she offered. Quickly he typed his reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____________________________________Goodnight Em. Can’t wait to see you. Thanks for the chat - was great to hear from you. Stay well X X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_______________________________________You too, Rupes X X ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****________________________________________They both turned out their lamps, put their phones down and settled down for another night of tossing and turning, the growing desire between them stronger than ever. The question remained - would the imminent reunion bring peace, or simply add fuel to the ever-growing fire?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **


End file.
